f4wfandomcom-20200214-history
Vince Verhei
Vince Verhei (born October 10, 1975 in Seattle, Washington) is a goober, a former professional wrestler, and a "contributor" to F4W. Verhei is known best for his Bryan's Friend Vince's Tape Reviews which appears in the Figure Four Weekly Newsletter, where he reviews video tapes and DVDs of wrestling matches. In June 2005, Verhei started contributing in audio updates on The Bryan and Vinny Show, where the pair review professional wrestling and MMA programming, in an observational comedic style similar to that found in the newsletter, often interspersed with the awkward silences that have become Verhei's trademark. Bryan constantly screaming and berating Vincent has also become commonplace. It is rumored that Bryan may physically and/or sexually abuse Vinny off-the-air. Vinny has publicly denied these accusations. The Temple of Vin Before involving himself with the great F4W Empire, young Verhei got his toes wet in internet journalism with the fabled "The Temple of Vin" website. Fantastic sections of the website included Vince's professional wrestling coverage ("The Vin Man's Squared Circle"), a Twisted Metal 2 fansite ("The War Zone"), a tribute to Deion Sanders ("The House of Prime"), a page dedicated to crunching numbers in the name of statistics ("StatsCenter"), and a textual shoot interview from Vince's younger days ("The Vin Man FAQ"). Typing "The Vin Man" so many times has made me feel greatly homosexual. What a dumb thing to call yourself. He also said that he wanted to see Shawn Michaels vs. Sabu at Wrestlemania which is the most stupidest thing ever said in mankind. After anchor revealed he had paid for a domain to host the site vinny wants to forget, people asked "Why vinceverhei.info, why not .com", in which anchor replied - "cause it was 99c, oh yes". Board members jumped to the conclusion that Vinny really is only worth 99c. Hailed as genius BOARD~! poster the_americool took the same approach at promoting the F4W wiki by purchasing f4wonline.info. It only cost him/his mom 99c. Wrestling career Verhei was an independent professional wrestler in the Pacific Northwest, primarily wrestling as Shoulders Torelli and later transforming himself into the great Vinny V. The peak of both his career would be reached in the infamous "Hair Match" between himself and fellow Empire overseer Bryan Alvarez, which can be found on one of those fuckin' Super Chico DVD's that nobody buys unless it's a bootleg from KidZombie. The only man to have lost more money than he made as a wrestler, possibly because his ass was wider than his shoulders. Was denied a wrestling license in all governing states due to placing a hidden camera under a urinal. Also went by the nickname "RF." Fishing and Hunting News Verhei is also the associate editor for the "Fishing and Hunting News" publication. How gay is that? Very. Other Known Talents Pussy-Repellant Once made love to 10, count them 10 sheep in one night Loves to dress in womens clothing while taping the Bryan and Vinny show. Vinnyisms * "BEEEEE~!" * "Oh yes!" (also a Bryanism) * "This feud must continue..." * Awkward Silence * "LET'S GET SOME." * "This... was awesome." Category:1975 births Category: Living People Category: American journalists Category: American professional wrestlers Category: Professional wrestling journalists and columnists Category: Washington athletes Category: Washington writers Category: Fatasses Category:People who know what Bryan's cum tastes like Category: Food Category:Pages soon to be vandalized Category:Vince Russo haters